<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illicit affairs by keizzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091190">Illicit affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizzz/pseuds/keizzz'>keizzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Hajime is whipped, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooru is bad at feelings, jk he comes in his underwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizzz/pseuds/keizzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a petty and horny loser after the Spring Miyagi-High playoffs, Iwaizumi brings him home to occupy him with something that isn't sulking and self-pity. </p><p>*or:<br/>hajime: you gotta talk about how you feel, me touching you won't solve anything.<br/>tooru: dick go brr :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illicit affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This trainwreck goes out to my fbi agent, this one is for you buddy &lt;3 jk its for ME because hajime being the best boyfriend is all that matters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru seldom looked defeated, it may be attributed to his ability to always appear confident or his general sense of optimism. However, after the defeat at the Spring Miyagi-High playoff Iwaizumi struggled to recognize the team captain walking up the stairs, the vice-captain quite frankly didn’t think he had ever seen Oikawa so jittery. Iwaizumi felt crushed, a feeling of dread looming over him but it wasn’t something he could show Oikawa. It would only upset him.</p><p>Oikawa had abruptly proposed the idea of a post-game sleepover. It had startled Iwaizumi on the otherwise silent train ride back home. Such a proposal never had to be considered, it was always a given, and Iwaizumi was certain that Oikawa was aware of said fact, and often used it to his advantage. Oikawa’s hand squeezing Iwaizumis’s inner thigh helped convince him it would be wise to invite his partner over. The fatigue he initially felt upon replying had quickly been overpowered by the warmth of the hand shifting to caresses his knee. It was not the first time Iwaizumi had succumbed to Oikawa’s advances but did not care to reject this particular one, there was no point denying Oikawa attention. Upon arrival at the Iwaizumi household, Oikawa Tooru greeted the familiar family upbeat as always, shamelessly praising the effort made during the match. He proceeded to turn around with a sour expression and dragged himself towards Iwaizumi's bedroom, there was no doubt in Iwaizumis mind that Oikawa would opt for sulking in silence until it no longer suited him, bored him too much to continue. Oikawa always followed the same routine when in defeat, it would start with self-pity, move on to extensive whining and finally revamp into a craving to be comforted on his own terms. According to Oikawa, there was no point in talking about how useless he felt, when his mood turned rotten it would remain rotten until he had something else to occupy himself with. Iwaizumi had accepted this and knew his attempts at verbal comfort were more often than not, futile. Especially when they were alone and Oikawa let his guard down. Regardless, the loyal vice-captain complied with only shallow annoyance. Why would he lie and claim he did not enjoy being intimate with Oikawa, disregarding the circumstance. Sad or not sad made little difference, it was a grey area. </p><p>“You probably shouldn’t attend the Karasuno-Shiratorizawa game tomorrow, you might implode right in front of Ushijima” snickered Iwaizumi<em> .  </em></p><p>“No you’re right there is no point in going. I don’t want to think about it” His voice seemed to say “Why mention it at all, you <em>know</em>  I’m agitated enough already”. </p><p>Oikawa shifted on the bed, turning over with his back facing Iwaizumi who unpacked his duffle bag by the desk. It never failed to amuse Iwaizumi how Oikawa remained flamboyant even when his mood was nothing more than acid. It charmed Iwaizumi in a silly sort of way. </p><p>“Cool, I guess it means some peace and quiet for me then. Finally, a second without you, dumbass” Iwaizumi said, his voice subdued for added effect. </p><p>“Sure. I’m miserable and my own boyfriend is mocking me, you must have forgotten I am the light of your life!” he murmured finally. He did not look at Iwaizumi, he did not have to for the vice-captain to know Oikawa was sporting a deep frown. </p><p>“You’re absolutely right, I am mocking you” he replied. “You did really well today, we all did, it’s fine Tooru.” </p><p>Seated on the edge of the mattress, Iwaizumi leaned back, resting his head on Oikawa’s waist. Oikawa didn’t react in any particular way, as if he felt indifferent.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear or think about it, I lost and that’s it Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Alright, move over though, I want to listen to my mp3.” </p><p>Oikawa shrugged before moving closer to the wall, back still facing Iwaizumi who propped himself against the headboard, earpod in one ear. He pressed play and waited for Oikawa to turn around and drape himself over Iwaizumi, it was inevitable that his self-pity would become boring. It always had to be on his terms, so Oikawa was the one in charge. True to this, five tracks had finished playing before the sullen team captain spoke. </p><p>“Your tracks kinda suck, you should pay attention to me instead,” Oikawa said. </p><p>“I am, dumbass. It's like you can’t live without my attention.”</p><p><em> “ </em> Right" he replied, turning around to look up at Iwaizumi. </p><p>Iwaizumi thought he looked tender, his demeanor enticing. Oikawa probably did it on purpose, he didn’t mind at all. The train ride had made it clear what Oikawa eventually wanted to do, Iwaizumi had agreed before after all, so it was nothing that surprised him. They kissed and Iwaizumi felt there was no purpose in trying to talk any longer when Oikawa removed the earpod. A blue mp3 player rested on the sheet as Oikawa sat up next to Iwaizumi, leaning into the hand caressing his jaw. Iwaizumi continued to soothe Oikawa’s jaw in between kisses, resting his other hand on a narrow waist. From his zealous kisses, it was evident that Oikawa wanted more than Iwaizumi was giving him. His pace was hurried, his movements impatient as he situated himself upon Iwaizumi's thighs. Iwaizumi gazed at Oikawa in passing before placing kisses on his neck, in compliance Oikawa shifted closer, his movements sensual. He ran his hand up Iwaizumi's nape, the eagerness aroused Iwaizumi, propelled him to nibble tender skin in return for more faint gasps. </p><p>“Take off your pants” Oikawa said, loosing his hold on Iwaizumis’s hair. </p><p>Iwaizumi removed his joggers and admired Oikawa doing the same. Seeing Oikawa’s bare thighs made Iwaizumi’s cock flush. He relished in the sight of Oikawa’s dewy lips, a passionate gaze met his own. Oikawa smiled, licked his lips as if Iwaizumi didn’t already find him to be the most captivating man in any room, at any given time. It drove him mad. Iwaizumi ushered Oikawa towards himself, grazed the toned skin underneath Oikawa’s t-shirt. Oikawa hummed, pleasing him was what Iwaizumi wanted, it felt like a reward to hear him. His own cock stirred. Iwaizumi captured Oikawa’s lips, swallowing a moan when lowering his hands over Oikawa’s abdomen. Iwaizumi ran his hand over the snug boxers, ceasing to rub Oikawa’s semi-hard cock. Doing so made Oikawa pull back, tightening his grasp on Iwaizumis’s shoulder. He let out a pant, moved his hips in narrow motions to grind his cock against Iwizumis’s hand. </p><p>“I want to suck you off”  Iwaizumi proposed. </p><p>Oikawa complied and swiftly got off Iwaizumi to take his place propped against the headboard. He bit his lip as Iwaizumi discarded his boxers, his hard cock curved against his abdomen. Instead of savoring such a moment with Oikawa flushed and wanting, Iwaizumi leaned down and took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa wanted greedy, it seemed like he got off on Iwaizumi yearning for him hard and fast. His body tingled as Oikawa’s grip on his short hair tightened, Iwaizumi took it as an encouragement and hollowed his cheek to take Oikawa deeper. In response to curling his tongue, Oikawa’s hips jerked, Iwaizumi groaned from the sensation. Committed to make Oikawa cum from his mouth Iwaizumi sped up his movement, he bobbed his head faster. The intensity of Oikawa’s moans swelled, cock wet on Iwaizumi’s tongue. </p><p>“Hajime"Oikawa whined, hand pulling the fabric of Iwaizumi’s pullover. </p><p>Iwaizumi halted his movement, breath ragged as he looked at Oikawa. His body was overcome with intense heat, his cock swelled from the allure that Oikawa so nonchalantly exuded. Iwaizumi shifted closer, his thumb pressing into the tip of Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa shivered, attempted to conceal his moans in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi jerked the leaking cock in his hard, he could trust himself to cum before Oikawa did. Nimble fingers suddenly caressed his cock through damp fabric, it caught Iwaizumi off guard, a muted moan escaped his lips. Oikawa continued to rub him, pressing the sticky fabric harder against his dick. Iwaizumi felt he was on the very edge of release, the sloppy kisses on his collarbone overstimulating him. </p><p>“I want you to fuck me next time” Oikawa whispered, his amorous voice uttering it as if it were a vow. </p><p>Iwaizumi believed it, taking Oikawa’s suggestion as a promise. He closed his eyes to envision Oikawa’s exposed body, flushed and throbbing as Iwaizumi thrust into him. He would want Oikawa all to himself, his attention would be all Oikawa needed. Iwaizumi moaned as he came, spurred on by his fantasy, his words were disjointed in his attempt to say Oikawa’s name. Oikawa’s hand stilled and the one on his own cock was covered in soggy fluid. Iwaizumi felt as though he had reached a state of bliss, his body languid and fatigue setting in. He hoped Oikawa felt the same way, that pleasure had replaced his doubt. Oikawa pressed a delicate kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek, it made his face burn. In response, Oikawa snickered and Iwaizumi could only hope it was tender and not a tease. </p><p>“I gotta change out of this mess, be right back” Iwaizumi said. </p><p>He frowned at the state of himself, his lips were swollen and his boxers stained with cum. At least Oikawa looked totally unaware, oblivious to how fucked out he appeared on Iwaizumi’s bed. Iwaizumi felt it was exclusive, only for himself. </p><p>“Don’t be too long, I’ll miss you” Oikawa wailed in his usual theatrical manner. </p><p>Iwaizumi responded by tossing a well-aimed box of tissues Oikawa’s way, to pretend to be offended. What he really felt was that he wanted to hurry in the bathroom and have Oikawa drape himself over him again. Iwaizumi was determined to always be there to support Oikawa, patting his back during volleyball matches or kissing it better in private. Iwaizumi didn’t mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So obviously I have virtually no writing experience outside my uni work so this wasn't it hihi. Perhaps this is indeed part of a bigger picture iwaoi angst fest, yikes I hope that doesn't materialize :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>